1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold-clamping apparatus employed in, for example such as an injection molding machine and a die-cast machine, and more particularly to a toggle-type mold-clamping apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the injection molding machine and the die-cast machine, a toggle-type mold-clamping apparatus has been widely employed due to its high-speed mold-clamping operation with energy-saving manner in comparison with a direct-compression type mold-clamping apparatus.
However, such a toggle-type mold-clamping apparatus suffers from some problems. Namely, the apparatus requires a suitable lubrication in its mechanically slidable parts. Consequently, hitherto, there are various types of proposals as to an automatic lubricator unit, grease-type lubricants and the like. However, none of them is satisfactory in durability so that the conventional apparatus requires a daily oiling service before starting its molding operation, to make the operation cumbersome.
In addition, in the apparatus employing a lubricating oll, an excess amount of the lubricating oil overflowing from sliding parts of the mold-clamping apparatus drops from such parts to pool on a frame of the apparatus, and then adheres to an outlet of a molded-product discharging chute, so that the thus adhered oil deteriorates the molded-product in its appearance. This is a disadvantage inherent in the apparatus.